Bowser Saga
The Death Egg Saga is the final saga and features Bowser as the main villain (Following in the footsteps of Mecha Sonic, Marx and the Negativitron), the story involves a new Death Egg being built by Eggman as Bowser's new fortress, the saga is pays homage to older Sonic games as well as both Super Mario Galaxy games Plot (Story being planned) Bowser is back to his evil ways after hearing about the Death Egg and Nova, he goes to Eggman and makes him build a new one, as well as many of his previous machines including the Egg Dragoon and Egg Emperor, to finish off, he gets Eggman to start on a new bunch of machines and a new Mecha, a Mecha of Bowser himself Meanwhile, Mario and co are at a party celebrating thier freedom where some of Bowser's forces attack them, kidnapping some of the people, including Peach, Daisy, Cream and Amy, the heroes must travel through space, find all of the Chaos Emeralds and save thier friends from the evil Bowser inside the Death Egg The heroes then set off on thier journey aboard the Halberd and Huge Spaceship, the Emerald Radar appears to pick up and E.Gadd sees that the Chaos Emeralds are in space after Peasley previously used them to make the heroes super and defeat the foes, they go immideatley to Good Egg Galaxy, where they are ambushed by a large ship, Cascade Cascade stops attacking after a few attacks, where it deploys a large number of Airships, along with a large Draglet-like machine, Huge Spaceship is immideatley attacked by the large machine, known as the Dragonator, Huge Spaceship manages to shake off the Dragonator until it is attacked by the Halberd, giving Mario and co, who are aboard Huge Spaceship, to make thier move and get the Yellow Emerald, which is quickly taken by King Boo after they find it, they quickly defeat him using Mario's knowledge of Boos, make sure the heroes can't be seen, the heroes then get the emerald back, while the Dragonator flees from too much damage, escaping with Cascade The heroes then traverse to the Honeyhive Galaxy, where they see that Bugaboom has caused chaos for the Bees and is holding Queen Bee hostage in the Honey Palace, Mario and co save her from it before it grows thanks to one of Kamek's spells, they defeat him again, where he shrinks to normal size and flees to the Cascade, which appeared to have followed the heroes, who move on to the nearly empty Gamble Galaxy after recovering the Cyan Emerald After getting through Gamble Galaxyand destroying the Egg Falcon, the heroes find Dusty Dune Galaxy and Gusty Garden Galaxy directly ahead, they notice that the next emerald is in Dusty Dune, while a base is in Gusty Garden, they go to Dusty Dune, where they witness the emerald being stolen by Egg Robo, who replaces it with a fake, they are then forced to head to Gusty Garden and defeat Major Burrows, who plans on using the emerald's power to pollute Gusty Garden with factories that emit smoke and fill pools with oil, they defeat him and get the Blue Emerald The heroes then continue thier quest until they find the Spacejunk Galaxy, which is overfilled with many mines planted by Bowser, but they are forced to pass as there is no way around, they get pass but realise they have just passed one of the emeralds, which has already been taken by E-100 ZERO and Dino Piranha, they defeat the two but are met with the Cascade again, but it does not notice them, they just follow behind it After following the Cascade for long enough, they find the Characters Planned *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Miles 'Tails' Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Spyro the Dragon *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Chocola the Chao *Sparx the Dragonfly *Sackboy *Prince Peasley *Stuffwell *E-123 Omega *E-102 Gamma MkII *Rouge the Bat *Sally Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot *Antoine De'Coole *Rotor Walrus *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Rosalina *Tiffany Ebrum *Tuff Ebrum *Keeby *Escargoon *Black Luma *Lubba *Mario's Luma *Bugzy *King Bowser 'Morton' Koopa Sr. *Bowser Koopa Jr *Koopalings *Eggman *Egg Robo *Mecha Bowser *E-100 ZERO *Wart *Clawgrip *Daroach *Bowser's Bosses *E.Gadd *Heavy *Bomb *Jeff the Goomba *Hal the Koopa *Steve the Piranha Plant *Bill the Shy Guy *Midbus *Chaos 0 *Tikal the Echidna *Squirps *Starlow *Larry Da Vinci *Victoria Von Bathysphere *Clive Handforth *Eve Silvia Paragorica *Herbert Higginbotham *Avalon Centrifuge *Captain Vul *Sailor Dee *Bandana Dee *Dyna Blade *Kracko *Kracko Jr *Drawcia *Whispy Woods *Blade Knight *Sword Knight *Mace Knight *Axe Knight *Javelin Knight *Trident Knight Unconfirmed *Emerl *Gemerl *Dark Oak *Black Narcissus *Pale Bay Leaf *Red Pine *Yellow Zelkova *Mephiles the Dark *Iblis *Mr L *Tutankoopa *Heavy Lobster *Mammoth Mogul *Cosmo the Seedrain *Popple Flashbacks and Cameos *Fissure- Watches the sky go dark from Angel Island *Rocko- Watches the sky go dark from Angel Island *Spicy- Watches the sky go dark from Angel Island *Asylus- Seen in Kirby's flashback *Nightmare- Seen in Kirby's flashback *Mr Slice and Splice- Seen in Kirby's flashback *Kirasakin- Seen in Kirby's flashback *Taptap the Red Nose- Seen clearly drifting in space in the Spacejunk Galaxy *S.S Dolphin- Olimar's ship, clearly seen drifting in space in the Spacejunk Galaxy *Met- A group of Mets are seen drifting in space in the Spacejunk Galaxy, one appears to be the Exploding Met, where it explodes, it does not say it's line however Locations *Peach's Castle Gardens *Angel Island *Lava Reef Zone *Comet Observatory (Temporialy, transforms into ship) *Comet Cruiser *Halberd *S.S Starshine *Huge Spaceship *Outer Space *Planet Bouble *Good Egg Galaxy *Gamble Galaxy *Melty Molten Galaxy *Spacejunk Galaxy *Honeyhive Galaxy *Freezeflame Galaxy *Gusty Garden Galaxy *Dusty Dune Galaxy *Battlerock Galaxy *Exploding Egg Galaxy *Hotbeat *Craftworld Outer Orbit *Oxerpian Asteroid Belt *Negative Ruins *Airship Armada *Cascade *Death Egg II Trivia *One of the Death Egg's 'eyes' has the control room, where Bowser gives his command **On the same note, there is a small machine that Bowser puts a deck of cards into a machine and, upon pulling a lever, chooses one of the cards, all of which has a picture of a machine built by Eggman, this is the exact same machine from the earlier Sonic X episodes with the same arcade theme *The UFO from Super Mario Galaxy is called Cascade in Super Kirby Dash